


Y'teqho's Diary - An Ongoing Work of Erotic Fiction

by Winsome_Erotograph



Category: Elezen - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Miqo'te - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, D/s, Daddy Kink, Diary, Diary in Chapters, Dom/sub, Elezen, Erotic, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Person, Forced Clothes Wearing, Grooming, Heavy Petting, Heavy sexual content, M/F, Miqo'te, Oral Sex, Progressive Story Telling, Service Submission, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Training, Vaginal Fingering, ongoing work, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsome_Erotograph/pseuds/Winsome_Erotograph
Summary: This piece will be an episodic character diary from the perspective of Y'teqho, a small Miqo'te housemaid. There will be supplemental stories written in 3rd Person, so if you enjoy this series, please look for those as well.





	1. My First Day with Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'teqho begins her first real day of work as a housemaid. Upon Sir's arrival home that evening, he begins to enact his plans for her, turning the sweet young Miqo'te from housemaid to service slut and sexual pet.

Dear Diary, Day 25 of the Fourth Umbral Moon

Never would I have guessed when my mother bought me this diary that I would be writing of the things that have happened in the last day. Never, ever. But, Diary, I am glad that only you might hear my thoughts and feelings. 

I came here with every intention of being the best housemaid that Sir could ask for, but I have found myself in a situation where I fear I shall be expected to be so much more. 

I spent the day in his apartment, cleaning, and sewing. There was so much dust to be attended, and then the rugs needed taking out, and his bed made. I could tell right away that he was a busy man, too busy for the mundane work of housekeeping. 

I have to say, it pleased me at the end of my day to look around his domicile and see the changes I had made. No longer did it appear like a place he simply lay his head, but more so like a real home. I was excited to hear his praise when he arrived. 

He did praise my hard work, when he came home. However, after we ate dinner he tried to wash his dishes and I had to get between him and the sink to stop him. He seems sweetly absent minded. At least... about such things. 

Perhaps I should have known then that his designs were not quite as his letters had stated. That what he intended for me was something other than what had won my parents over into allowing me to leave home and take the position in his house. 

But I did not. 

It wasn't until after dinner and I had finished cleaning up that he presented me with a package. He said it was clothing he'd chosen for me to wear as I work. To some I suppose this might sound odd, but then I see many retainers, maids and butlers wearing strict uniforms. So, as he requested I retired to a room and changed into the first of the two outfits.

I was shocked; it was but a small camisole of hemp and a tiny pair of shorts that left no hint of modesty. The outfit is a soft pink, which I favor well, but it not the dark black and white dress and smock I had expected in the least. 

He wanted me to model them for him, so much to my chagrin I exited the room and came before him in his parlor. He had sat down upon the couch, drink, and cigar at hand. I cannot tell you how it felt to be inspected as he inspected me. His eyes were alight and they seemed to comb over every inch of me as I stood before him, blushing and uncertain.  
That gaze, there was something in it that only now I understand, but to my dismay my body seemed to respond to it. For the more embarrassed I felt, a sensation of dare I say it, pleasure began to rise within me. That little pink camisole did little to hide my state, for my nipples tightened and poked against it as if I were in a cold wind, and then I felt a tingle between my legs. 

I was so ashamed and frightened he might notice I stood with my legs tight together. But, that proved problematic as the clasp of my legs only made the pressure and the tingles worse. 

I wanted to run, to hide, but I dared not to. Sir is an influential man; this job means a lot to my future. So, just lowered my eyes and hid behind my bangs until he asked me to go put on the other outfit. I was so glad just that moment, to dash back into the other room. But, as I untangled the next outfit my heart sank.

It was also a lovely shade, soft fabric of the east with flowered embroidery in gold and white, but it was equally revealing. There was just a short little skirt that barely covered my bum, a pair of long stockings, and a tiny top, a bandeau that was exceptionally tight around my scant bosom. 

Once I had it on, I just wanted to cry. I looked lovely, and to be honest these were the nicest things to wear I'd ever been given, but they were so revealing it took the breath away. Standing in front of a mirror in the side room, I could see so much skin and that tight top revealed my breasts in a way that made the cloth of the top rather inconsequent. 

But, this is what he bought me, this is what he wants me to wear. What could I do? I just went out and showed it to him. Turning round in a circle as he asked.

He stopped me before I turned fully around and then he leaned forward and wrapped one of his long Elezen arms around my waist and pulled me closer, closer until I felt the back of my knees at the settee's edge. His breath was on my neck, I swear to the gods and he pulled me further still until I was seated on his lap. 

I froze, I didn't know quite what to say or do. I felt him push his hips up into my bottom, a strange and ever harder bulge growing through his pants. My mother had warned me of boys who might try to get me to pleasure them, told me all about the ways of sex. So, as Sir's erection became noticeable I shook with fear. 

He must have enjoyed that, I heard him mummer and then his lips were on my nape and his hands began to roam over me, caressing my small breasts through that tight fabric. He didn't stop there! One of his hands slid down between my legs, which I have to confess was in fact the worst of it. For the tingles of being observed so had wet my panties terribly. 

The moment he felt that, he ground his hips harder into my bottom, his manhood seemed so large and stiff. I had no idea what he intended, but before I could ask, he drew aside the crotch of my panties and pressed his bare fingers against my entry. Never, ever has anything felt so good, and so bad at the same time. I have touched myself there, of course, but his fingers were not mine, they were so big and he seemed to know exactly how to stroke me. 

He rubbed my little button, then slid one long Elezen finger inside me. It left me breathless. He pulled me back further on his lap, forcing my legs to spread over his and proceeded to touch me like this, his thumb on my button and that finger sliding in and out, curling and reaching inside me. 

I knew I would succumb to the pleasure, the sensations were so intense. His lips and tongue upon my neck, one hand pinching my nipples through my top and then that endless, slow motion of his fingers against my sex. Time seemed to stretch and compress all at once, I could hardly breathe but found myself moaning with pleasure, while my hips rocked up to meet his hand. 

I know I shouldn't have let him, I know I shouldn't have liked it, but I couldn't stop myself. The peak hit me and I cried out, felt the wet of my desire squeeze out of me sharply and Sir, moaned against my neck before he turned me enough to kiss me. 

He kissed me hard, told me I was such a good girl, that I should never tell my parents or they would make me quit my job and then he set me on my feet. When he looked at me I was both terrified and excited, he wanted me to pleasure him, just as my mother had warned me about boys. 

Sir is not a boy; he even has a little grey at his temples. But, he most certainly expected me to do something. He rubbed me between my legs a little longer, his other hand pulled down my top, and he put his mouth to my breasts, taking each one into it. 

They are so small, it felt like he managed their full curve into that maw, and the feeling of his tongue against my nipples is something I fear will keep me up at night. 

But then he let me go, gently and took down his trousers. I nearly died of shock and embarrassment as his cock came out. It was huge, so large I had no idea what he might intend to do with it, but he took my hands and wrapped them around it, telling me just how to stroke it. 

It pulsed with life, the skin so strangely soft for the rigidity in it and from its tip a bubble of slippery juice flowed. He groaned and told me to keep up, just like that, watching my small hands slide up and down his shaft. He was so handsome, and I don't know why, but his moans made the tingle between my legs grow again, made it almost hurt. 

He leaned up and kissed me again, telling me what a good girl I was, how sexy, and I just kept stroking until he cried out loudly and his manhood squirted all over my hands and up my front. It made it all the way up to my breasts. 

He was very pleased I guess. He smiled at me and asked me to kneel before him. Then he scooted forward and with a hand on his shaft he pushed it at my mouth, asking me to clean him up with my tongue. Mercy me, I did it. It tasted sort of nasty at first, but then as I got him clean he praised my hard work and told me how cute I was like that and it didn't seem that horrible after all. 

When I was done, he sent me to my loft and retired to his bath. 

I lay there for a long time in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I knew what I had done was naughty, my parents would be very angry. I am expected to be a good girl and only give myself to the tribes-man I will marry, but all I could think of was Sir's finger inside me and my nipple in his mouth and how amazing that felt. 

If he asks me again tomorrow? I am definitely going to let him, I can't explain how good it felt and how much I want to feel it again.


	2. Diary Entry 2 - Miss Comes to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'teqho witnesses her Sir pleasure another woman.

Dear Diary, Day 27 of the Fourth Umbral Moon

I don't even know where to start. I'd say my heart is a little sore, but that's not true. I do not love Sir, I admire him a great deal, and I enjoy working for him, even if it gets lonely sometimes. But, tonight I am lost in confusion. I have strange feelings I am not certain I can explain even here.

The day was busy; Sir contacted me via linkshell to tell me he was having a guest for dinner and that I should prepare a meal for two. He was very specific, wanting a fish course and rice with vegetables and a desert. He wanted white wine, flowers on the table as well as candles. 

I spent the whole day marketing and preparing, I made the house as neat as possible, made sure to polish the flatware, pressed the tablecloth and napkins. And I prepared a meal, humble though it might have been. My experience with fine food is limited, but I did my best to make something to Sir's requirements and then waited patiently for him and his guest to arrive.

I wasn't prepared at all, for when he finally returned home he had a woman with him. I had thought him lonely, the sort of man too focused on his career for lovers, which is why perhaps he'd toyed with me. I suppose I may have inflated my importance to him a little.

This woman was so unlike me, she was glamorous and tall. A Hyur with dark skin and bright green eyes. And, my gracious her figure, her bosom was huge, her backside equal to it and her waist narrow and feminine. 

I felt like a little blond board in comparison. 

She was very kind to me, asking after my name, my family, and such. When I served them dinner she was complimentary of my food and asked after the recipe. 

Sir seemed very pleased that we got on so well, but after dinner, he asked that I retire to my loft, as he and his guest wished some privacy. My loft does not give much in the way of that, outside of Sir's bedroom and the bath, but I did as he asked and tried to read a little of a book he'd given me about the history of Limsa Lominsa. 

I could hear them chatting below about music and Sir's work. They shared cigars and a brandy and then things grew quiet, but not for long. I had almost dozed off when I started to hear whimpering, both female and Sir's lusty sounds. 

I fought the urge to roll over on my small bed and peer over the railing into the parlor, but I lost. Curiosity got me. There they were, Sir sitting on the settee and his guest sitting in his lap, her top off and Sir, nursing at one of her large teats, while one of his hands had gone down the back of her pants. 

I couldn't take my eyes off them, clothing was slowly lost between them, and before long they lay together on the couch, naked and touching each other almost as Sir and I had, but... with so much more passion?

I found myself both jealous and amazed of the Miss, she seemed so free and sensual. She didn't quake or seem reluctant at all as Sir, aroused her with his mouth between her legs. Indeed, it seemed that was even better than Sir's fingers for she began to cry out loudly, her hands in his hair, almost trapping him there while he licked at her like a cat at cream.

Ugh, I still cannot slake the tingles that watching them brought on. As I watched, I lost all sense of myself, my hands sliding under my nightdress, touching and rubbing. 

The Miss must have been sated, because she finally pushed Sir away and then stood up from the couch and knelt before him. I watched as she took his shaft into her mouth and proceeded to suck it. I have never seen anyone so rapturous as Sir. The Miss seemed able to please him far more than my little hands could. 

I felt a pang of jealousy? Envy? I am not sure. But, I could hardly breathe and I wanted more than anything to be her, to be down there with Sir. 

Finally, Sir rose up and took The Miss by the hand, the pair of them going to his bedroom. I hoped then the feelings watching them had started would pass, but they only grew more intense as the sounds of their continued lust grew louder, even behind the closed door. 

The Miss cried out loudly, begging Sir to "Fuck me, Fuck me hard!" And Sir, must have obliged as I started to hear a horrible pounding of what must have been his bed against the wall. Sir made all sorts of noises, and said things I can't even repeat in letters for they were so dirty... 

I have hardly slept since, even now that they are quiet and I am alone. Three times, I have brought myself off in this little bed, fingers against my ache, but the ache has yet to stop. I've never felt like this. 

So many thoughts are racing through my head. I wonder what it would feel like with Sir's tongue at my flower, what The Miss would taste like if I licked at her like he did. What it would be like if I had such freedom of pleasure, if Sir would turn to me? 

I wonder if my breasts are too small if my bottom is too narrow, if I don't cry out enough, if I could be better, more like her.

I am imagining what they did in his bedroom, and it nearly brings me off to consider it. What it must feel like to have Sir's large cock inside me? I am such a bad girl. My mother and father would be so disappointed in me that I have turned my head to such thoughts.

I know I should leave here, go home before I ruin myself for marriage, but I can't. This fire inside me that Sir brought out is too intoxicating. I hope he comes to me again, though he said he might be away a few days. They will be long days without him, but I will work hard to impress him and be a better maid so that perhaps he'll take the time to show me more of pleasure.


End file.
